Oppositions Semblables
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Roxas est un lycéen modèle qui se donne à fond dans ce qu'il fait, au point d'en craquer. En face de lui, Riku qui fait ce qu'il lui plaît quand il le souhaîte. Malgré leurs différences, ils partent ensemble.


Voici un one-shot spécial Kingdom Hearts sur un couple vraiment pas populaire dont je me suis éprise pendant mes vacances ^^ le RikuRoku ! C'est entre Riku et Roxas ^^ et oui, j'adore ce couple ils sont trop beaux ensembles ! C'est mon premier one-shot que je fais sur ce genre de style. Je trouve que c'est un chef d'œuvre (mais seulement dans mon cahier ). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Auteur **: Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** Opposition semblables

**Résumé :** Roxas est un lycéen model, il se donne à fond dans ce qu'il entreprend au point d'en craquer. En face de lui il y a Riku qui fait ce qu'il lui plaît quand ça lui plaît. Malgré toutes leurs différences, ils partent ensemble…

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas T_T heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs

**Rating :** K

**Béta lectrice :** Laemia

* * *

Lundi :

Levé à 6h50 pour dix minutes de pompes et flexions. Une douche bien méritée de quinze minutes. Petit déjeuner à 7h20. Galérer à mettre parfaitement ce stupide uniforme dès 7h30 et pendant cinq minutes. Faire mon sac et partir de la maison à 7h40. Marcher pendant dix minutes pour atteindre le lycée sous les plaintes d'autres élèves. Passer 9h au lycée et rentrer à 17h20 pour enchaîner sur la natation jusqu'à 19h. Manger quinze minutes. Faire de l'ordi trente minutes, mes devoirs et au lit.

Mardi :

Idem jusqu'à 16h30. Séance de piano a la demie jusqu'à 19h. Manger dès 19h15. Faire de l'ordi, mes devoirs et au lit.

Mercredi :

Levé à 7h50 pour l'exercice quotidien. Prendre une douche de quinze minutes. Déjeuner à 8h20 puis mettre l'uniforme dès 8h30 pendant cinq minutes Faire mon sac et partir au bout de dix minutes. Finir les cours à 12h10, manger à la maison dix minutes après. Partir à la natation de 12h50 à 15h enchaîner avec les leçons de piano pendant deux heures et rentrer. Faire de l'ordi jusqu'à 20h, aller manger. A 20h15 faire les devoirs et aller au lit ensuite. Si aucune sortie n'est prévue, alors l'après midi c'est ordinateur.

Jeudi et Vendredi :

Journées identiques a celle de lundi. Rentrer à la maison pour 17h30. Prendre des cours de dessin avec Naminé durant deux heures et faire de l'ordi jusqu'à 20h manger au plus vite, faire de l'ordi et dormir.

Samedi :

Levé 8h pour l'exercice matinal. Prendre une douche et manger. Rejoindre Hayner au cours d'escalade à 9h10, pour trois heures. Rentrer à la maison et manger. Jouer à la console, puis dessiner avec Naminé de 1h à 13h. M'occuper. Manger à 21h faire de l'ordinateur jusqu'à minuit maximum et dormir.

Dimanche :

Levé 12h, douche de 15 minutes et petit déjeuner. Faire mes devoirs et du dessin avec Naminé jusqu'à 16h. Si aucune sortie n'est prévue, faire de l'ordinateur toute l'après-midi. Manger à 20h, regarder la télé et dormir à 21h30.

Voici le programme de ma semaine. A peu près deux ans que je subis cela. Je pratique la natation depuis quatre ans et le piano trois. Quant à l'escalade, je m'y suis mis il y a de cela 2ans, car Hayner en faisait. C'est mon meilleur ami. Avec moi, il se sentait moins seul. Le dessin j'en fais pour Naminé. C'est ma grande sœur et elle a 22 ans, ça fait 2 ans que je suis sous sa garde… Notre père m'empêchait de vivre et… il nous battait. Depuis ses 16 ans, elle travaille pour me payer un tas de choses et lorsqu'elle a eut 18 ans elle a porté plainte et a obtenu ma garde.

Chaque semaine je fais ça. J'étouffe. J'ai l'impression d'être un robot. C'est automatique : levé, cours, manger, dormir… et recommencer, jours après jours, semaines après semaines. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Je craque. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux partir, m'enfuir, arrêter tout ça, être moi. Juste un garçon de 16 ans…

« Roxas ! Reviens ici ! Ton cours de piano va commencer !... »

Encore une fois j'ai craqué. Celle qui vient de crier mon nom, c'est ma grande sœur, Naminé. Elle a les cheveux assez longs, blonds et les yeux bleus. Elle est tout pour moi. Ma mère, ma sœur, ma famille, ma meilleure amie. Tout. Comme d'habitude je courais vers mon repère secret. Il est derrière un bois, face à la mer. Depuis mes neuf ans c'est pareil: je viens toujours me réfugier dans cet endroit. Au début, c'était parce que ma mère venait de mourir, puis par ce que je ne voulais pas que Naminé me voie pleurer. Il y a aussi deux autres raisons : la première, c'est que je peux me calmer, une fois loin de mes problèmes. C'était mon repaire secret, à moi seul…

_Pas si secret que ça…_

La dernière raison est un intrus. Plus connu sous le nom de Riku. Il a 17 ans. Quand j'avais 11 ans, je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans ma cachette. Il m'avait regardé pour voir qui le dérangeait et avait repris son occupation. Il était toujours là quand je venais, comme quand je partais. On était dans la même classe, alors j'ai pensé qu'il allait se moquer, mais rien. Il agissait toujours de la même façon: il ne parlait à personne. Riku n'avait jamais été très sociable. Il faisait les choses à sa façon, sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait penser les autres. Il a redoublé une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis le CE2 nous sommes dans la même classe. Au début, ça me gênait, puis je m'y suis habitué. Mais au bout d'un moment, il m'énervait. Il faisait toujours comme si je n'étais pas là, qu'on ne s'était jamais vu. Alors j'ai décidé de ne plus craquer… cause perdue. Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent. J'ai donc essayé de ne plus y penser.

Mon repaire secret était face à la mer. Nous habitions une île un peu perdue dans les archipels du Destin. Et il y avait peu de monde ici. Tout le monde se connaissait. Ce qui m'étouffait davantage. Je devais me donner à fond pour ne pas être un poids pour les autres. Je devais être fort pour eux. Surtout Naminé. Oui, pour ma chère grande sœur. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait pour ne pas être un fardeau à ses yeux. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de l'être, sans le vouloir. C'était la raison de ce lieu, d'ailleurs.

Malheureusement, cette fois j'ai craqué en pensant à toutes les choses qui me font mal au cœur. J'ai revu mon père au détour d'une rue et il m'a accusé d'être la source des malheurs de notre famille. Durant les cours de natation, j'étais trop perturbé pour agir normalement alors mon professeur a fini par appeler Naminé. Ils ont un peu discuté puis on est parti. Je voyais qu'elle était triste. J'avais dû la couper dans ses occupations. J'avais envie de pleurer, alors je suis sorti de la voiture à un feu rouge et je me suis enfui. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste par ma faute. Elle sacrifiait déjà son temps pour le gosse que je suis encore. Je suis trop bête.

Je m'effondrai au sol à quatre pattes en pleurant. Il fallait que j'évacue toute ma peine. C'était trop. Je venais de revoir la personne qui me battait étant petit. Il m'avait accusé d'avoir tué ma mère et de faire mourir ma grande sœur. Il avait peut être raison. Je brisais ma famille…

« Aïe! » m'exclamais-je en sentant une vive douleur dans mon bras gauche.

Je remarquai alors que je saignais. Mon bras avait des marques de coupures. J'avais dû me blesser avec les buissons sauvages en traversant le bois. Dans tout les cas, j'avais mal, très mal. Mon sang s'écoulait hors de mon corps avec rapidité; je sentais mes forces m'abandonner à la même vitesse. Tout devenait flou. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, mais je ne pus identifier la silhouette que je distinguais à grande peine. J'entendis le bruit d'un tissu se déchirant et sentit que l'on bandait mon bras. Une voix me parlait, c'était Riku.

« Roxas ! Reste réveillé ! Eh Roxas tu m'entends ? Garde les yeux ouverts !

-Riku… »

Je vis sa silhouette se déformer un peu plus. Il m'appelait, puis plus aucun son ne me parvint… juste, le néant.

* * *

« Riku… bafouillais-je

-Je suis là. »

J'ouvris les yeux et vit Riku. Il était là. Comme toujours. Je souris. Il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. J'étais dans un lit, sous des draps, sans doute dans sa chambre. Il se pencha lentement vers moi. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire? Toutes mes pensées s'emmêlèrent davantage lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me figeai. Que faisait-il au juste? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi soudainement alors qu'il ne posait jamais le regard sur moi?

_…De la pitié ?_

Etait-ce de la pitié qu'il ressentait à mon égard? Il devait me trouver ridicule de pleurer ainsi… c'était peut être autre chose. Voulait-il juste me réconforter? Sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi. Mais pour moi, c'en fut trop. J'avais seulement l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection de la part de Naminé, aussi Hayner, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Riku me troublait. Beaucoup. Je me posais trop de question par sa faute. Et puis… cette sensation de sécurité. Une chose me parut alors évidente, je pouvais pleurer autant que je le voulais devant lui. Je le faisais auparavant aussi, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'extériorise ma peine. Peu importait le moyen, et qui se trouvait là. Tant que ce n'était pas Naminé…

« Riku ! »

Je retins son poignet quand il commença à se lever de sa chaise. Il devait partir. Une voix l'avait appelé il me semble. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester seul. J'en avais trop sur le cœur j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. De lui. Il sembla comprendre car il revint et s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Je n'attendis pas une seconde et me jetai contre lui pour y pleurer. Je déversai toute ma peine, ma douleur ma tristesse… Son épaule fut vite trempée, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer plus fort. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, mon cœur me faisait mal; il battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. Il me serrait, me montrant qu'il était là. Et moi comme un idiot, je pleurais, encore.

* * *

« Dis, tu crois que … qu'il existe d'autre monde ?

-Hum… ? »

Je regardais Riku bizarrement. Depuis plus d'un mois, nous sommes amis. Quand j'ai pleuré dans ses bras, il a compris à quel point j'étais fragile. Alors, il a vite fait partie intégrante de ma vie. Nous nous opposions parfaitement. Mais d'une certaine façon nous nous ressemblions. Riku était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaissais. Et ces discutions faisaient partie de notre quotidien, aussi bizarres soient-elles.

« Roxas, part avec moi.

-Riku, nous ne savons même pas comment faire !

-Mais si on savait, viendrais-tu ?

-… Peut être. »

D'autre mondes, les voir. Les visiter. Changer d'air. Voilà ce que voulait Riku. Il avait reçu une lettre à ses 12 ans, sur notre coin venant de la mer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était toujours près de mon repaire. C'était un soir, alors qu'il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour, car ses parents l'avaient un peu énervé. Une bouteille de verre avec un papier à l'intérieur avait attiré son attention. Ses occupations étaient de trouver un moyen pour aller voir ces mondes. Et connaître la raison de la venue de cette lettre. Comment une bouteille avait pu se retrouver ici, sur l'île du Destin ? Va savoir. J'avais du mal à le croire jusqu'à ce qu'il me la montre.

_« Si cette lettre atteint bien sa destination, tu n'es pas de mon monde._

_Je m'appelle Sora et je voudrais te rencontrer. Je viens de Radiant Garden et j'ai 11 ans._

_Je suis sûr que d'autres mondes existent. Que tu es là. Quelque part._

_Viens, s'il te plait. »_

Depuis que je suis au courant, je cherche à aider Riku. Mais nous ne trouvons pas. Rien. Nous ignorions ce que nous devions faire. J'y pensais jour et nuit… surtout à la proposition de Riku. Il voulait partir avec moi, mais je refusais. Je tenais trop à Naminé pour la laisser seule. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Ce ne serait très certainement pas correct pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi jusqu'à présent.

« Si nous pouvons partir nous pouvons revenir Roxas. Alors viens.

-Riku…soupirais-je.

-Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, Roxas ! Mais je veux visiter d'autres mondes.

-Très bien, je partirais avec toi. Mais si d'ici une semaine nous ne partons pas, tu laisses tomber.

-D'accord ! »

Riku m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas ordonnés, si il en rajoutait, c'est clair que ça ne s'arrangerait pas… Mais j'étais content j'allais partir avec lui. Je ne voulais pas abandonner ma sœur, mais l'envie de partir vers l'inconnu était plus forte que tout… sans parler de l'envie d'être à ses côtés. Oui, être proche de Riku, voilà ce que je voulais. Lui aussi pensait comme moi, il me répétait assez qu'il ne voulait pas partir si je n'y allais pas avec lui pour que je l'assimile parfaitement. Il cherchait un moyen pour partir d'ici depuis 5ans, il n'allait pas trouver cela en une semaine seulement. Pour une raison inconnue, malgré nos différences, on se ressemblait. C'était étrange, mais normal pour nous.

* * *

« Tu es prêt Roxas ?

-Oui

-Tu lui as écrit quoi ?

-Hé hé secret… »

Nous partons. Riku m'a annoncé au bout de trois jours que nous partions. Il m'a dit de laisser à Naminé une lettre pour qu'elle comprenne. Riku en avait aussi écrite une à ses parents. Elle était très courte, bref, et résumait bien la situation. Il ne s'entendait pas tellement bien avec ses parents. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait redoublé. Il voulait attirer l'attention, mais il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça, puisque ça nous avait permis d'être dans la même classe depuis toutes ces années.

Il faisait nuit. Nous étions sur la baie de notre île. Nous vivions dans un archipel. Nous nous donnions la main. J'avais confiance en lui. Mais ça me dérangeait grandement de penser que je laissais Naminé en arrière. Qui aurait pensé qu'il trouve la solution à son problème qui durait depuis cinq années ? Une promesse est une promesse, alors je pars. Sans rien regretter… ou presque.

_« Chère Naminé,_

_Tu dois être inquiète de ne pas me trouver. Je suis avec Riku, nous partons. Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Partir ? Mais où ? Ce sont les questions qui se bousculent dans ta tête, non ?_

_Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et même si nous ne nous voyons plus, tu es dans mon cœur. Tu y as ta place, et ça quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Car je ne t'oublierais jamais. Ne sois pas triste, nous sommes liés. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, me donnant tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne pourras pas m'apporter malgré tout ce que nus avons ensemble, c'est Riku. Il compte dans mon cœur. Je ne peux imaginer un monde sans lui. Tu le savais depuis le début où je me réfugiais et qu'il était là._

_C'est sans doute incertain pour toi, mais réel pour lui et moi. Quel avenir? Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je ne peux abandonner. Mon cœur me guidera. Nous vivons dans des mondes différents, mais nous regardons le même ciel._

_Merci pour tout Naminé,_

_Roxas. »_

Une lumière apparut devant nous. Elle ressemblait à une porte. Riku me regarda, tandis que je parus surpris. Il me sourit, comme toujours, me redonnant courage.

« Cette porte… Roxas allons-y !

-Oui. »

Nous partîmes vers la porte. Quel avenir ? Qui sait ? L'aventure ne sera pas si périeuse… Sans doute a-t-elle déjà commencé. Tant que nous sommes sous le même ciel, nous avons une seule et même destinée.

Fin

* * *

Bonus :

-Riku et Roxas atterriront dans la mer, en face de l'endroit où Kairi envoya sa lettre dans KH 2.

-Sora, Axel et toute la compagnie tomberont sur eux en allant vers l'endroit pour voir une bouteille revenir (on ne sait jamais).

-Roxas remarquera une ressemblance frappante entre Naminé et Kairi qu'il considérera comme sa grande sœur.

-Hayner sera sauvé de son ennuie par Seifer, car celui-ci, pouvant voyager dans les mondes différents, aurait eu un coup de foudre et le réduira en tant que jouet sexuel.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Pas mal, hein ? J'ai précisé quelque truc vague à la fin, pour peut-être écrire une suite. Mais vu que je suis une grande flemmarde, il y a très peu de chance. Une chose est sur en tout cas : si quelqu'un veut écrire la suite, il peut. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé la suite dans la flou. Je suis maligne, hein ? ^^ (Merci pokemon pour m'avoir donné envie de finir ce one shot ).

_**REVIEWS ?**_


End file.
